Underestimated
by Vertan Yamamoto
Summary: A OC form I filled out with a story inside. ToshiroXoc fic. T for language use.
1. Chapter 1 OC Info

**Name(s):**

Sukomashi Sai Rumikiko

**Nick Name(s):**

Mikiko, Suko-jii, Captain Suko-jii, Suko-chan, Sai, Snaggletooth

**Race:**

Shinigami

**Age:**

Looks like a 11-13 year old but is 120 youngest of all.

**Birthday:**

February 14

**Height (cm):**

132 cm(4'4". She's really short for a 120 year old. And she's as tall as Toshiro.)

**Weight (Ib) :**

28 kg(60 Ibs)

**Current Position:**

Captain of squad 2, Commander of the Onmitsukido

**Past Position:**

Member of the Onmitsukido, lieutenant of squad 2

**Appearance:**

She has long hair, having the back half black and front half white. She has complete heterochromia, having her left eye silver and right ice blue. She is a B-cup, and is often teased about it my Rangiku or Yoruichi. She has a mole under left eye and three piercings in her right ear. Her teeth are quite sharper than most Soul Society members, in addition to having three freckles under each eye. Among being the Commander of the Onmitsukido, she wears the traditional Commanders uniform, which has no sleeves and doesn't cover the back for the use of Shunpo. She also wears the traditional Shinigami captain's uniform with a sleeveless haori tied with a purple obi, and long fingerless gloves. For shoe wear, she wears black lightweight shoes, which are easy to move around in for stealthiness. In her Gigai form, she wears a blue and green halter dress with red sandels. When she starts going to Karakura High, she wears the trademark uniform, with a white short sleeved shirt, tan skirt, black knee high socks and white shoes. She wears the sheath of her zanpakutou horizontally on her back like her previous captain, Soi-Fon. Seventeen months after Aizen's defeat, she wore her hair in a more refined style, having her hair cut 3 inches to her waist. She also started wearing a ice blue contact to hide her heterochromia. With her uniform, Genryusai allowed her to have the top half of her Shihakusho sleeveless. She also begins wearing black fingerless gloves.

**Relationships:**

Older sister to Sukomashi Tsuiyu, friend of Hitsugaya Toshiro, Kurosaki Ichigo, Kuchiki Rukia, Kuchiki Byakuya, Shihoin Yoruichi, Urahara Kisuke, Matsumoto Rangiku, Madarame Ikkaku, Ukitake Jushiro, Kyoraku Shunsui, Kurosaki Karin, Unohana Retsu, Hisagi Shuuhei, and Kira Izuru. She strongly dislikes Zaraki Kenpachi, Aizen Sosuke, and Ichimaru Gin, because of the fact that Kenpachi gets on her nerves, and both Aizen and Gin betrayed the Soul Society. She is ready to sacrifice what she has for her comrades lives, even if that means putting hers in danger. Her and Byakuya like to race each other because they are usually try to see who is inferior to who. She and Yoruichi have a respectful and trustworthy relationship, due to the fact because Yoruichi helped her maintain her Bankai state to become a captain. Hiyori and her get along well because they love beating up Shinji. She deeply cares for Byakuya, friend wise, and Rukia, because the captain before Soi-Fon was her father, and he was a well known friend of the Kuchiki's before he died.

**Personality:**

She is quite mature, maintaining a serious nature almost all the time. She has her moments, especially when Byakuya challenges her to a Shunpo race. She is compassionate, but once you hurt any of her family, she's not holding back. She is very precise with her attacks, almost like predicting every move of your opponent. She is very close to her sister, so she tries to protect her sister at all times. She is levelheaded most of time, coming up with the best battle strategies. She has short temper, sometimes having the tendency to lash out. Her intentions are good, and she has a positive attitude during bad situations.

**Background:**

Rumikiko was taken out of the academy to become lieutenant of squad 2 at age 90. Genryusai Yamamoto told her that she was "academically endowed" and "a powerful student". With the help of her captain, Soi-Fon, and Yoruichi, they helped train her to become a better lieutenant, as well as becoming a member of the Onmitsukido. She achieved it, and 30 years later when they were choosing new captain's for each squad, she was chosen by Soi-Fon to become the new captain of squad 2. She was applauded by her fellow friends, congratulating her on becoming a captain.

**Zanpakuto:**

**-Shikai:**

At the command, "Strike your opponents. Raiden."(_Anata no taisen aite o utsu. Raiden._") her sealed katana changes into its Shikai form, a silver blade with a yellow hilt and a yellow ribbon coming out of the hilt.

**-Bankai:**

At the command,"Bankai! Lightning Raiden!" ("_Bankai! Inazuma Raiden!_" she gains a black ankle length fur coat, with a black cloth body suit, covered by a yellow top with straps crisscrossed over her chest, overlapping each other, yellow leg warmers, and her trademark black lightweight shoes, along with lightening bolts on the sides of her face. Her katana is now two guns that can shoot her types of attacks, ranging from Lightening to Thunder.

**Fighting Skills**:

Rumikiko is strong in verbal and physical strength, making anyone who goes against the Gotei 13's rule cower in fear. She's also an expert of Shunko, next to Yoruichi. She is both strong and agile, managing to control her Zanpakutou.

**Battle Data (out of 100):**

-Offense: 89 -Defense: 90 -Mobility: 89 -Reiatsu (Kido/Hado): 96 -Intelligence: 94-Physical Strength: 97 -Total: 555/600

**Notes:**

Even though she is short, she is very strong, being able to kick Kenpachi down when he was threatening her sister. She is and expert of Kido, Shunpo, and Shunko, being named one of the greatest Shunpo experts in the Gotei 13. She also earned two other titles, Great Leader of Squad 2, and the best and most serious zanpakutou wielder in the Soul Society. She has teamwork and leadership skills, she is goal-oriented, precise, and hardworking. She is very warm at heart when her friends are there to support. She is devoted to the Gotei 13, being able to take control of things very easily. Since Tsuiyu is her sister, she made her the lieutenant. She loves her job, and loves making new friends. Her love interest right now is Toshiro Hitsugaya. Having the same situation as Toshiro when he was a kid, she often gets upset if people ask about her heterochromia. She deeply cares for Toshiro, but she hates Momo. She thinks Momo isn't good enough for Toshiro's liking, and is often infuriated by their relationship.

**Preferred Voice Actor:**

**English -**Colleen Clinkenbeard

**Japanese -**Sayaka Ohara

**Favorite Quote:**

"Don't get in my way."

**Theme Song:**

"Already Over" Red

* * *

_ What do you like about her? Tell me! Review what you like about her. By the way, I'm going to make a story with Rumikiko and Hitsugaya. Be ready for it!_

_Vertan Yamamoto._


	2. Chapter 2 Rumikiko's Bankai

_I hope you enjoy the story ^^_

* * *

It all started when a small, young girl met little Toshiro in the Junrinan province of the 1st District of West Rukongai. She was one of the people besides his grandmother and Momo who wasn't afraid of him. They were similar in ways people couldn't imagine.

She was made fun of because of her different colored eyes. She was called weird because of her two different shades of hair. The girls name was Rumikiko Sukomashi.

* * *

The tiny lieutenant walked around the streets of West Rukongai. Walking here reminded her of how she became a lieutenant in the first place."I know my zanpakutou's name. Raiden… I will become stronger! I will control my Bankai!"

"Nice little speech, but how are you going to do that?"

She turned around and looked at her friend and trainer."Yoruichi, do you mind not sneaking up on me like that?"

"Sorry, sorry, anyway, Yamamoto is holding that meeting in 15 days. That's how long you got left to control your Bankai. You already know its name. _Inazuma Raiden._ I'm sure that if you begin to manage control over Raiden, then you'll be just fine within those 15 days. I'm gonna get Soi-Fon to watch you control your Bankai too. Now sit and place your zanpakutou on your lap like you're meditating."

She did as she said, but shot her a funny look before doing it."_Raiden… I'm here to learn."_

_"Learn what?! My powerful state? You're no match for it, you're just a puny lieutenant."_

_"What?"_

_Raiden didn't answer, but instead he flew at her with great speed, almost critically injuring her. She blocked just in time, just to feel a cut in her shoulder."Raiden! Why won't you teach me?"_

_"Because, baka! Inazuma Raiden is too powerful for you to handle! Not with your puny self!"_

_"Stop calling me puny, dammit!"_

_Raiden just stuck his tongue out at her and made a face."If I teach you here, then I'll end up killing you. Inazuma Raiden is not a Bankai to play with."_

_"…" she said not one word, but instead woke up from her session with Raiden._

Back in the real world, Yoruichi noticed the cut on her shoulder. She came over to her, and examined the rest of her, making sure that there were no other cuts. Rumikiko's eyes snapped open with a start, and she was breathing heavily.

"So, what did he say?"

"He said he's not going to teach me. He said _Inazuma Raiden_ is not a Bankai to play with. He said he might kill me if he even tried to demonstrate how to manage its power."

"Hmmm…" Yoruichi was holding her chin."It's decided. I'll take you to The World of The Living so Kisuke can do that thing like he did with Ichigo."

Rumikiko clasped her hands together and smiled."I'll get to see Ichigo again? Let's go! I'll open a Senkai Gate."

She plugged her sword into an open space, and turned it like a key to open a Senkai Gate."Easy as pie! Ichigo taught me how to do it!"

They stepped inside the Gate, and took a look at the Severed Worlds."We better hurry if we don't want to get caught by the Capturing Ram."

They ran through the Senkai Gate, finally making their way to the other side. They stepped out into the light, spotting Ichigo and Rukia immediantly."Rukia!"

The two looked at Yoruichi, as well as the small lieutenant standing next to her. Rumikiko smiled and lunged for Ichigo, making them both fall to the ground. Yoruichi sweatdropped."She says she's not childish, yet she lunges for Ichigo."

"Shutup, Yoruichi. Anyway, how are you Ichigo?"

"Good. I see you haven't grown yet."

"Shutup! Toshiro hasn't grown yet either! We're still the same height."

Ichigo laughed."Why are you here anyway?"

Rumikiko's expression turned serious."I'm here to get Urahara to help me with my Bankai. New Captain's are being chosen in 15 days. I aiming to the point of Captain. I'll be staying in town, probably going to Karakura High while I'm here. Yoruichi has to go back to the Seireitei to get Captain Soi-Fon so she can witness my Bankai's power also."

"Enough talk for now. We need to get to Urahara."

Rumikiko turned to Yoruichi and nodded."Let's get going, Yoruichi." They Shunpoed further towards Urahara's Shop, not stopping to take a break. When they got there, they noticed Urahara standing, as if he was waiting for them."Welcome back, Yoruichi. I'm glad you're not-"

"Save it, Kisuke. Can you help Rumikiko achieve final control over her Bankai?"

Urahara's smile faded."You mean she already knows her Bankai's name?"

Yoruichi nodded her head viciously."Obviously, dumbass! Why else would I say that?"

Urahara waved his fan over his face."Sorry, Yoruichi. Come, I'll introduce you to our Visored."

Rumikiko nodded slowly and follow Yoruichi and Kisuke into his shop. They went to the underground room where the Visored were training."Oi! Lisa! Hiyori!"

The three walked over and looked at the tiny shinigami."I need you to help train her like you did with Ichigo."

"Does she have a hollow mask?"

"Do you?

"No. C-" Her voice was cut short as a tall man bumped into her. She swayed a little before falling on her butt. She rubbed her head while growling in anger. The tall man offered a hand.

"Sorry about that, I haven't introduced myself yet. My name is Shinji Hirako."

Compared to him, Rumikiko was as tall as Hiyori."Urahara…" Rumikiko growled annoyed."Compared to everyone else, I look like a child!" She calmed down and continued."On the other hand, it's nice to meet you Shinji and I look forward to training with all of you."

Hiyori was looking at her with an angry look, like she was mad at her."She's pretty cool for a shinigami, and I can see that her anger skyrockets."

"Dumbass people anger me," she said, glaring at Urahara."Yoruichi said that Ichigo used a training regimen that helped him control his Bankai. She told me he achieved it in two days. The only thing is, Ichigo was a substitute shinigami and I'm a full time shinigami. My question is, will I be able to do the same?"

Urahara chuckled."Of course you can! You'll probably finish within a day if your already in your materialization stage with your zanpakutou. I was told that Renji finished within several hours."

"Is that so? Can we get started? Their choosing new Captains in 15 days, so that'll be enough time for me."

As they spoke, Rumikiko's zanpakutou spirit materialized next to her. Manifested as a tall man with black hair, golden eyes, and tattoos of lightening bolts on his arms. He was wearing yellow _sashinuki hakama_, which gathered at the ankles to make a balloon effect, and black ankle boots.

He was shirtless, and quite muscular, which would catch other zanpakutou's attention. His muscular build was marred with scars, mostly across his lower abdomen. He had a sharp cross going across his eye. His brows were furrowed and he was scowling.

"How long are we going to stand here? If you wanna achieve Bankai, Rumikiko, then you better bring it."

"Shutup!"

Yoruichi and Urahara stood quietly, observing Rumikiko's manifested zanpakutou."You're a lucky one Rumikiko, Raiden is one powerful guy. His spiritual pressure is amazing."

"Yeah, yeah, let's just get this over with."

"Raiden, you heard what we said right?"

"Yeah, Miss Puny over there has to learn _Inazuma Raiden _in 3 days. It could only take her a day… blah, blah, blah. I know all that crap. Lets get started."

"You're free to train however you want."

"Whatever…"

Rumikiko and Raiden walked until they were 12 feet away from each other.

"You ready, Miss Puny?"

"I was born ready."

Raiden put his hand up in the air, and he began forming lightning balls. He threw one at her and clapped. The ground shook as a result, making it clear the Raiden just made thunder.

Rumikiko Shunpoed faster then anyone could've seen, and their blades met, creating sparks of lightning and burning metal. Rumikiko jumped back, staring at her zanpakutou.

_If I'm not careful, I could damage my katana. _She thought. She jumped out of the way just in time to see a lightning ball flying toward her, much bigger than the last one.

Raiden began creating a line of lightning balls, creating a high voltage attack."_Kaminari no Arashi!"_

At an instant, Rumikiko Shunpoed over to the others and created a barrier."This attack is strong enough to power 30 buildings."

"No possible way!" They all shouted in unison.

"Yes, it's possible. My zanpakutou spirit is just as strong as Captain Yama's _Ryūjin Jakka_. It's able to kill many people, and I'm the only person that has the power to wield it."

"No way!"

"Would you stop saying that?! Just face the damn fact that I'm on par with the Commander! It's best if you guys stay in the barrier. I'll be able to keep the barrier up without having to use my power to do so."

She jumped out of the barrier and attacked Raiden with as much force as his attacks, managing to push him back a few feet. "So, the puny lieutenant managed to push me back, huh? Show me what you got!"

"Bakudo #61, _Rikujokoro_." 6 beams of Rumikiko's spiritual energy slammed into Raiden's midsection, pinning his arms down to his sides.

"Damn you, Rumikiko!" He struggled to get out of the binding spell.

"Hado #33, _Sokatsui_!" Pale blue light formed in the palm of her hand, and she aimed at Raiden, not showing any remorse of what's going to become of her zanpakutou spirit.

She lowered her hand, aiming it at the ground."I have no regrets, I won't hesitate to kill people, but I cannot kill the manifestation of my zanpakutou spirit. I show slight compassion to the opponent, but much of that is replaced by pity. All I'm asking is that you show me _Inazuma Raiden_."

"Do you really want to see it?"

"Yes."

"Alright then, Bankai! _Inazuma Raiden_!" His spiritual pressure began rising, it gave him the chance to break out of the binding spell. He was enveloped in yellow light, with lightning striking the ground every 10 seconds. The ground began shaking as the result of Raiden's final stage.

A thick cloud of dust had formed around him, keeping him from being seen by the opponent. As the dust receded, Rumikiko's eyes widened at the sudden change of Raiden.

His hair became more spiky, it was going in many different directions. He still had on his _sashinuki hakama _and his black ankle boots, but he gained a black ankle length fur coat, which all the buttons were unbuttoned except for two. Underneath the coat was a fitting longsleeved shirt that had yellow straps overlapping. His teeth became sharper and more dragon-like, and inside his eyes was a ferocious fire just beginning to start.

In his hands, he held two guns as his weapons. Grinning mercilessly, he began speaking in a venomous tone.

"Are you ready for the pain of _Inazuma Raiden_?"

* * *

_I finally finished! It's been months since I updated this story! I had writers block, and I had to search and search for how Ichigo achieved Bankai. But I finally did it, so yay XD_

_Word Meanings:_

_-**Sashinuki Hakama** are pants that gather at the ankles, creating a balloon effect._

_-**Kaminari no Arashi** means Lightning Storm or Storm of Thunder. If you want to see for yourself, then translate Lightning Storm._

_-**Inazuma Raiden** means Lightning Raiden._

_-**Sokatsui** means Blue Fire, Crash Down._

_-**Rikujokoro** means Six Rods Prison of Light._

_-**Ryūjin Jakka** means Flowing Blade-like Flame._

_I'm hoping you already know what Bakudo and Hado means XD But ohmygosh, Rumikiko's on par with The Genryusai Yamamoto! Surprise, surprise. More of those to come! ;D_

_By the way, I'm not really good at writing battle scenes, so I'm sorry if this battle sort of sucked._

_Bye!_

_Vertan Yamamoto._


End file.
